federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - March, 2401
This page chronicles posts #13401-13520 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2401. *FP - February, 2401 *FP - April, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Annoyed again, that ZURI DORR is probably out with Deke, FERRAN RON’IK waits around and confronts her one more time. She denies everything and says the last time was miscommunication. FERRAN, still upset and not sure what to do, seeks out KENNEDY FROBISHER who encourages Ferran to see the kind of person Zuri really is - psychotic. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and SIDNEY PIPER are having dinner at his place when he inquires more about them. She is hesitant to trust someone again, but once he assures her he isn’t all about sex, Mylee agrees and they start to date. Taking Kennedy’s advice, FERRAN seeks out NARYANNA DORR and EBEN DORR asking them for their help. He inquires about having a baby with Nary is all else fails so he could at least be welcomed back to Psi Epsillon. Eben is hesitant but they are agreeable, if only to teach Zuri a lesson in humility. Still, ZURI continues to be with Deke and FERRAN tells her that all contact needs to stop. Late for a meeting, ABBOTT THAY has to cancel when he tells SAMANTHA THAY he isn’t feeling well. The illness progresses and he decides it would be better to stay in the hospital. HEIDI THAY is there soon after and attempts to help her increasingly sick son. She doesn’t know what to do, but he confesses about being stabbed incase there is some relation. ABBOTT wakes up in another hospital and is thoroughly confused. He finds Dr. SORAK is there and the Vulcan tells him he was imprisoned for killing his sister - something he doesn’t remember because of a permanent inhibitor placed into his brain. Working on a session, ABBOTT has a flashback to when it happened and he sees himself accidentally killing ANNA-ALEENA THAY when he attempted to wipe her memory for a second time. ABBOTT is then visited by SAMANTHA who tells him about his imprisonment and how long he was going to be there. In his flashback, he remembers being told about the inhibitor and freaking out. Later, during another session with SORAK, ABBOTT sees ANNA and her ghost is telling him she isn’t dead but that he is stuck in a dream world because of his illness. Second Week Still stuck in his dreams, ABBOTT THAY battles with that his brain is telling him and what ANNA-ALEENA THAY is telling him. In the end, he doesn’t believe his sister and pushes her out of his mind. Soon enough, ANNA is able to get through to ABBOTT and he believes her. Convinced to break into the hospital security, he goes and finds versions of his mother HEIDI THAY and DR. SORAK there to stop him. He persists, however and is able to find the location of the knife with the cure on it. ABBOTT wakes up in the hospital where ANNA is alive and she explains that the knife he had been stabbed with carried a toxic parasite that was making him delusional while in his coma. ZURI DORR is going to see DEKE FORSYTHE and tells him that her fiancé has explained they can no longer be in contact but she has no intention of calling them off. When ASHLEY MOSS begins to suspect that something fishy is going on, she confronts MICHAEL RICHARDSON about it and he admits to having an affair. She is hurt, but still wants them to live together. Fourth Week Now promoted to Captain, DEKE FORSYTHE happily tells ZURI DORR and the two get into some naughty business. FERRAN RON’IK then walks in and has a nasty surprise for DEKE when they get into an altercation. ZURI is then forced to pick between one or the other and goes with Deke since Ferran can no longer be controlled as she would like. N’LANI then finds out that Kitaan is alive and JURETOH has him in his custody. Once out into the great all, AIKEL beings KITAAN out only to have him watch N’lani have her throat slit. Going into action, Juretoh is attacked and killed by CHIARO DHOW, while everyone is surprised that N’lani’s nanites save her once again. Cardassia Plots First Week Having lunch in the library cafe, KALISA KUSSEK meets newly hired level seven worker ENABRAN FATIL (VAYLEN). They talk about his work and he seems pretty friendly, even offering for her to meet his Aunt to find someone to move in with. JEVRIN VENIK has made a date on his own and needs to cancel on TOREL DAMAR’s sister. He seeks him out and talks with him and NESHA TAKIL about having too much work. KALISA has lunch with ENABRAN and meets his Aunt AELA VAYLEN who offers Kalisa to share her apartment with her. Kalisa agrees to consider it but doesn’t want to make any hasty decisions. KALISA has a literal run in with old student NOAH ALMIN and discusses some things with him. He decides to ask her out on a date and she is agreeable. After the date at Stars, NOAH lets KALISA know that he would be interested in more, but only if she would be, but she is determined to keep things platonic. Finally on their own date, MAYANA SAREX and JEVRIN are having a great time, only for Jevrin to run into TOREL and NESHA again. From there, Jevrin finds out Mayana is Torel’s sister and there is a lot of embarrassment all around, prompting the date to end early. On the planet for his tour, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD are happy to finally be reunited with their children. SHAWN MUNROE, KEIKO MUNROE and HIROSAM MUNROE have made a special trip there to ensure the support of their friend and brother-in-law. CELAR BERN is concerned when his payment to KALISA’s place doesn’t go through and he confronts her. She explains she wants to look after herself and doesn’t want his help. He gets annoyed and goes to leave, only to have her threaten to go to the mUniverse. CELAR, still upset, decides that he needs to come clean and tells his mother OZARA BERN about the affair he has been having. He doesn’t name names, but Ozara encourages him to do the right thing. For ANI DAMAR’s birthday, BRY VENIK is having some trouble deciding what to get her. He brings her to the hot springs and asks about marriage, but she tells him it is a bit too soon - however, she appreciated the sentiments. Second Week For ANI DAMAR’s birthday, the Damar family gets together at the house where Ani then plans with YORKIN DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR a plan to get a shuttle and do some investigating on their own. YORKIN seeks out ANI and tells her that he is going to go with her. He doesn’t want to be lingering around on the planet, while everyone else is helping out. NOAH ALMIN runs into KALISA KUSSEK at the library again and they talk about her moods. She explains issues with her boyfriend and he confesses to her that he is half-mUniverse. Shocked there is someone else like her, she confesses her secret and he offers to help her cure it. CELAR BERN puts his own plans into action to help KALISA realize her desires. He hires an actor to abduct her and then sets her apartment on fire to stage her death so she can become a new person and they can get married. Celar soon proposes and Kalisa is off to Risa. LYRA FIREL is out and about when she runs into DARIN VENIK and his friend Lern at the park. He gets all flirty and she agrees to have some experimentational fun. With his decision made, CELAR then has to break the news to OZARA BERN and LANA BERN. Ozara, having expected something like this isn’t that surprised, but Lana is very upset and has a freak out. KOHSII VENIK finds out about Kalisa’s death (March 02, 2401) from Micus and Duras, so she has to break the news to JEVRIN VENIK who is distraught to hear his ex died before they were able to make amends. In the stolen shuttle, courtesy of Torel’s codes...ANI, BRY VENIK, YORKIN and ZETERI fly away and hypothesize about what may have happened. Bry begins to suspect that maybe it was a rogue black hole and not a storm after all. This upsets Zeteri and they all get concerned about how clingy Yorkin is. ANI confronts YORKIN and tells him to back off. He explains it is his responsibility and he wants to marry Zeteri when the time is right. Third Week Hoping to discuss the marriage with CELAR BERN, LANA BERN asks him some questions about her co-wife to be. Lana is pretty subdue for awhile until she gets angry and accuses him of just wanting another woman for sex. Finished with her alterations MARA RUSSOL (KALISA KUSSEK) arrives back to Cardassia and goes to the Bern house. There she shows CELAR her new look, along with meeting LANA and OZARA BERN. Fourth Week Sad from the death of his ex-girlfriend, JEVRIN VENIK gets cheered up when MAYANA SAREX shows up with gifts. They chat some and then have their first intimate encounter between them. Finding out about the shuttle, TOREL DAMAR is annoyed and complains to his girlfriend NESHA TAKIL about it. She is preparing for an audition and they decide to go out and have some fun. The next morning, TOREL sleeps in and NESHA uses this as a chance to ask him to be a date for a wedding she needs to go to – a mission he accepts. Bajor Plots First Week Hearing that the Wolfe’s were back from Earth, LAUREN UNA seeks out KATRIONA WOLFE and talks to her about what she found with the Dhow’s. One thing leads to another and the women find they have more than a friendly connection. Fourth Week Waking up in the morning, NERYS LIU is happy to prepare breakfast and talk to the baby inside of her while she does it. She is interrupted by HAYDEN LIU who finds the change from Nerys to N’lani very very appealing. En route to Bajor, UNA-KORAN JATAR speaks with SAMANTHA THAY who is coming to his wedding. He is excited about it but not so sure how Sam/Abbott’s relationship will turn out. JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA THAY discuss invitation lists and Jatar goes into more detail as to why Benjamin was not invited to his wedding. USS Valiant Plots First Week Going to find ZELIA, NRR’BT MADDIX informs her that KEEVAN 16 has been harassing them to speak with her. She is agreeable and once she talks to him, vows to help him remove his dependence on the devices in his arm and expand his life. Second Week Havign gotten the news that CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS has fled the ship with JAX RAL by disabling the tractor beam and shields, INDIRA FROBISHER and NRR’BT MADDIX are assigned to a mission where they’re going to be looking on a nearby planet for information. #03 March, 2401 #03 March, 2401 #03 March, 2401